


No Te Vayas

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar heard his boyfriend’s voice ever so softly speak, “Don’t leave.”





	No Te Vayas

Ander watched as Omar folded another shirt and placed it in his bag. Before Omar could grab anything else Amder laced his fingers through Omar’s and squeezed his hand gently. Omar heard his boyfriend’s voice ever so softly speak, “Don’t leave.” 

“I’m not really leaving.”

Ander stared at the bag and all the clothes inside. It sure seemed like Omar was leaving. It had been so long since Ander had felt this close to Omar, and now he was going to be gone again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you,” Omar pulled his hand back and went to the next shirt. “I have to do this for me.”

“Me being a moody asshole probably didn’t help though.”

“You were holding all that in. Makes sense.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

If he was completely honest, Omar didn’t quite know the answer. He knew he couldn’t go home; that much was clear. He wanted to stay with Ander. If it were possible, Omar would never leave Ander’s side. But he knew his presence was difficult for the family. With the divorce and everything going on in Ander’s life, Omar knew that living and spending all his free time with his boyfriend may not be the healthiest option.

“Gonna go stay with a friend,” Omar finally answered zipping up the bag.

“Omar,” Ander’s voice cracked, catching Omar’s attention. The tears on his face made Omar question everything.

“Babe,” Omar held Ander’s face gently. “We’re okay. You’re okay. This is something I just have to do. I promise, okay?”

“Okay,” Ander held Omar’s wrists to ground himself. Suddenly, his tears became more prominent.

“Hey, hey, hey. I love you, Ander. This isn’t over.”

“How can you still love me?”

“We all fuck up,” Omar shook his head. “I fuck up all the time. Do you love me any less?” Ander shook his head slowly. “We’re okay. And me not living here isn’t going to change that.”

“We won’t see each other as much,” Ander began to stroke Omar’s arms.

“We handled only seeing each other for ten minutes a day. If we can handle that, we can handle anything.” Omar noticed Ander’s unconvinced face. “How about this? I’ll meet you after school tomorrow, okay? We’ll have a picnic.”

“A picnic?” Ander let out a little laugh.

“A picnic,” Omar nodded. “It’ll be good. We’ll have fun and just enjoy it.”

“Okay,” Ander finally smiled genuinely.

Omar pressed a long kiss to his lips and hugged him tightly. “I love you, Ander.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've posted since watching season 2, and I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr!  
diez-minutos


End file.
